Angel Assent
by 99rain66
Summary: The story of how Walter became the angel of death. Pre dawn and pre Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

0000

From under black bangs a pair of green eyes scanned the crowded street. No one noticed the eleven-year old boy watching them as they went about their daily tasks. He had been watching all day, waiting for the right people to come along.

He smiled. He had been waiting all day for this. A man holding boxes jumped out of the way as the boy suddenly sprinting from his shadows and down the street. An elderly lady shouted at the boy as he collided with a formally dressed gentleman. The man beside him chortled with silent laughter as his companion was knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, sir," the boy squeaked in his childish voice, "I'll watch where I'm going from now on". He stood and sprinted down the busy street, avoiding the disapproving glances of adults. These glances followed him to his hiding spot in a deserted moor. Catching his breath, he smiled to himself.

Clutched in his hand were the contents of the man's pocket. He looked at them. The man had been dressed so well and yet he barely had any money. The boy pocketed the small amount and looked overthe remainingill-gotten gains. There was a cigar (he pocketed it even though he didn't smoke cigars) and some strange wires that were attached to plain gold rings. He wondered how much money the rings would fetch.

There was commotion on the streets. He looked out from his hiding place and saw the companion of his victim was yelling. His victim was looking bashfully at the ground. This made the boy chuckle, but it also made him think.

What had been so important about the items he stole? The money wasn't near enough to buy a decent meal, the cigar might fetch some money but otherwise he doubted it was important. It must be the rings.

The boy slid them onto his fingers; they fit perfectly on his fingerless gloves. He turned his hand to looks at the rings from a different angle. The wires moved and he stared. Maybe the rings weren't important, perhaps the wires were. He entwined the wire around his finger.

"Damn, it was that damn kid!" he jumped at the sound of the voice. His finger was hurting; he freed his finger from the wire and looked at it. Somehow it started to bleed. He wondered about the wires and without thinking about the consequence he flicked his hand towards the brick wall behind him. Bricks crumbled as they touched the wires. Plaster clattered to the ground, inaudibly.

"Nice wires," he jumped at the sound of this new voice. A girl stepped out from the shadows. He wondered how he could have missed her. She had pallid, almost completely white skin that stood out against the shadows of the bricks behind her. Her hair was black, like his. Perfectly trimmed bangs fell just above her eyes and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back.

"Thanks," he answered discretely, but nevertheless in a friendly tone. He gave her a quick smile, before peering out into the street to see if the two men had gone yet. They were still standing on the street corner arguing.

"Do you know how to use them?" she asked, smoothing her tie. He turned back to the girl. She was wearing a white suit, though it looked gray in comparison with her skin. On her head she wore a circular furry white hat that he didn't think had been there a moment ago.

"I've had some practice," he lied, moving his fingers in a circular motion, watching as more bricks crumbled when colliding with the wires. She watched this with vague interest. He turned to look at the men. They were still arguing

"You're a liar," she accused in a casual tone. He turned to face her. She was smiling. "I saw you. You pick pocketed him-"

"This is none of your business," he snapped, looking back at the men. His victim looked like he was trying to explain everything using sign language. His companion didn't seem to be listening to him.

"That's where you're wrong," she said, leaning back on the wall, "It is my business because it's his business. Don't worry I won't tell on you, on one condition".

"You work for those two?"

"It's complicated," she said, shrugging off the question as if it wasn't important. "The only thing you need to know is I," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "don't like when dangerous weapons fall into the wrong hands" she finished with a smile.

She looked from her present company to the men. They had stopped arguing and were walking towards the deserted moor. As her gaze drifted to her companion she noted that he appeared nervous, though he hid it well.

"You rat, how dare-" the victim began, but he was cut of by his companion.

"Alucard, is this your doing?" the man asked, calmly. He had a friendly demeanor, but his tone of voice was strict. He was dressed in a business suit but he didn't look the part of a businessman. His blond hair stuck up on edge and his blue eyes shined with childish warmth.

"Yes and no," the girl answered. She gestured a hand towards her young companion, "Arthur," she looked from the blond to his companion, "Arthur's brother," her voice was dripping in venom as she glared at the victim of the robbery. "I present to you our new guinea pig".

"Guinea pig?" the boy asked taking a step back, "This is all a mistake. I'll give the wires back, I just wanted something to pawn off". The victim stared at the boy, his eyebrows curving to create a questioning look. Though him and the man called Arthur were brothers they had dissimilar hair color and eye color. The victim's hair was brown, as were his eyes.

"Alucard, why don't you get back to doing what you do best and keep out of our business," the victim scolded the girl. If looks could kill the girl would be lying on the floor before them, her gray suit soaked in blood and the victim's bodywould be slumping on the floor, his head lying in a pool of the girls blood.

"I would, but it isn't proper to do such a thing on the street," she answered, giving him a wink. The bystanders stared. The boy stared in confusion. Arthur stared in disgust.

"What have I told you about mentioning such things in public?" the victim snarled. The girl laughed in response.

"That was sufficiently awkward," Arthur said with a sigh. "Now can you two stop arguing so we can discus the matter at hand".

"What matter?" his brother asked.

"The matter of the kid," Arthur said, "Alucard sees some promise in him".

"And you trust that beast's judgment more than mine!"

"I do when you behave like an infant!" Arthur snapped. "Now, Alucard, why do you think he'd do well if he were to join?"

"He can handle the mono wire," the girl replied with a smirk, "Unlike some people," she cast a glance to Arthur's brother, who glared at her. "Plus, he's an orphan. No family to contend with".

"How did you know I'm an orphan," the boy asked.

"That's not important now," Arthur shrugged off the topic at hand, just like the girl had done before him. This made the young boy think. What were they trying to avoid telling him? "We have a proposition for you".

"What kind of proposition?" the boy asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll pay for your education and give you a place to stay," Arthur said, ignoring his brother who protested, "All you have to do in return is practice using those wires".

"What's the catch?"

"We'll tell you when the time comes," Arthur said nonchalantly, avoiding yet another topic. "All you have to do is focus on your studies. Do we have a deal?" the youth nodded. It made sense to do this, as he wasn't any better off continuing to live of the streets. "Than it's agreed. Follow us". He turned and began to walk, his company trailing behind him.

"By the way, kid, what's your name?" the girl asked her young companion.

"Walter".

00000

Note: Please review. Even if you didn't like it. Try not to point out my spelling or grammatical errors, I haven't seen either of my proof readers in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Second chapter. Yes, I'm very slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

0000

When dreams faded into reality he felt pain. Something was digging into his back. Lazily, he rolled over recovering from the pain. It felt as if the object had been there all night. His side began to ache and he wondered why his bed had suddenly become uncomfortable. It hadn't been last night.

Last night Walter had gotten settled into his new life. The man called Arthur had called a few choice acquaintances and as of today the new recruit had a tutor, a trainer and a caretaker. This took only two minutes and fifty-seven seconds of negotiation. The youth wondered about Arthur, he didn't appear professional and yet he ran a whole organization with no help.

His brother didn't seem in any way helpful. He was actually rather childish; acting as if he was better than the average person and starting conflict if knocked of the pedestal he put himself on. Usually he was brutally shoved of said hypothetical pedestal by either Arthur or that girl.

Walter hadn't spoken to the girl since they had arrived. She was quiet around the domestic help, but raised her opinions to either Arthur or his brother. Arthur's brother didn't have much patience for her. He often snapped at her, to which she would reply a comeback, judging from the look on his face, was cunningly hurtful.

Walter opened his eyes, as his train of thought suddenly stopped. Someone was knocking on the door. He sat up and opened his eyes. The bed covers were lying on the floor beside him. Somehow he managed to fall out of bed. The knocking ceased and the door opened.

"Really!" the maid started, staring at the young boy on the floor, "Arthur's taking in strays. Well don't just stare at me, get ready, your lesson starts in half an hour". She closed the door, forcefully.

Walter stared. This had been the strangest greeting he had ever received. He looked over to the pile of clean clothes lying neatly on a plush moss green chair by the door. They hadn't been there before. He stood and walked over to the pile. These clothes were different from his everyday attire.

On the street he wore, dirty black pants that revealed a pair of mud covered boots, a gray jacket with missing button that was torn at the cuffs and a black shirt. This new attire consisted of highly polished black shoes, black pants, a white shirt, a black tie and a black vest. In both these situations he had gloves. On the street he had his torn fingerless gloves and here he had a pair that looked to be designer gloves.

It wasn't in his nature to be picky. He changed out of his old clothes and put on his new attire, apart from the tie because he wasn't sure how to tie it up properly.

There was a knock at the door. Walter figured it was just the maid again. He crossed the room somewhat slowly and opened the door. The girl, Arthur had called Alucard stood there.

"Has the tutor called me yet?" Walter asked, leaning on the doorframe in a casual manner. His looks could deceive anyone, but this girl somehow knew that he was nervous. As an orphan he had never been to school and from those who had been he had heard appalling stories of children being beaten by teachers for trivial matters.

"No," she answered, taking a daring step forward, "May I come in?" Walter stepped aside and gestured into the room. She followed him into the room and looked around for a second before her eyes settled back on him. "You have no idea how to tie a tie".

It wasn't a question, so she wasn't waiting for an answer. She took a step closer and began tying the black material.

He looked up at the ceiling. It was bland. Everything in the room was bland. It was painted in gray and green. The bedspread and the sheets were different shades of the two uninteresting colors. The curtains were painted a plain gray color that almost blended in with the cloudy sky outside. The carpet was the same color as the ceiling, but the walls were painted in green.

"There," the girl finished and stepped back to admire her work as someone knocked on the door. "Someone's at the door. Go see who it is".

"Alright," Walter nodded his head to the girl. He stepped across the room and opened the door. The maid still had her hand raised, ready to knock again. She glared, at Walter. Then her eyes moved to the girl, who was sitting on the bed, nonchalantly whistling a tuneless song.

"Stop gawking," the girl said calmly, standing up and walked to her companion's side, "I'll escort him down to the tutor". The maid nodded, looking a little unsettled. Walter noted this. Everyone seemed to be scared or intimidated by this little girl. He wondered about her.

She led him down the corridor and down a flight of stairs that led to the entrance hall. The entrance hall was unlike the many other rooms of the manor. It hadn't been updated, since it had been built. The walls, floor and ceiling were all stone. There were three staircases: two leading up and one leading down into the basement.

For a second it seemed that the girl was leading him down to the basement. The second they passes the stairs descending to the basement, all suspicions were proven false. He breathed in heavily. He was told that the sub levels were off limits to everyone except a few select people. This made him wonder.

"What's in the sub levels?" he asked, glancing back at the descending stairway. The girl didn't seem to hear him. She was a few meters in front of him, heading for a pair of double doors. He ran to catch up with her as she pushed open the door and proceeded down a corridor.

There was a door ajar at the end of the corridor. Walter guessed that this was where he'd be having lessons. He walked the remainder of the way down the corridor and turned as he reached the door. The girl had gone. The double doors were still open and he could hear no footsteps. Warily, he turned back and entered the room.

000

The world spun out of focus. The words no longer made any sense. He didn't even understand where he was. His body craved sleep. Sleep, or whiskey. Everything blurred. The darkness won over all.

"You rang?" Arthur Hellsing sat up, trying to make sense of the white paper that had stuck itself to his forehead. He ripped the paper away and stared at the disturber of his rest. He knew who it was before his eyes adjusted to the light. No other members of the organization wore white.

"Alucard," Arthur mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair. He forgot why he had summoned the vampire. That had been so long ago, "I called you twenty minutes ago! Don't make it a habit to dawdle!"

"I wasn't summoned so you could yell at me," the petite vampire grinned, mischievously. Arthur sighed and looked down at the paperwork, remembering his reason for summoning Alucard.

"I need to fill in your guinea pigs paperwork," he said, riffling through the messy stack of paperwork. "It's here somewhere, I'm sure of it," he found the pages he was looking for. "Give it to his caretaker to fill out".

"Since when do I carry out such menial tasks?" the vampire stared at the papers in disgust. He knew Arthur had another reason for summoning him. "If you want me to stay away from Walter, then just say so".

"Will you stay away?"

"No," was the answer. Plain and simple. Alucard had plans for the boy. "He's interesting".

"You think Richard's interesting and I'm stuck paying his psychiatrist," Arthur countered. Alucard laughed. "This is no laughing matter. Your mind meddling leads to bad things. I'll make you another offer, since you won't obey my command. You don't have to stay away, just don't mess with is mind".

"I'll think about".

0000

I got told this is good, by my proof reader. She's on holidays so she may not have proof read it. If my grammar bothers you, please tell and I shall strive to fix it.


End file.
